Knight in Shining Armor
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: He was supposed to always be there for Lucy. Now he feels horrible for not being there. Short story for Loke development and small LoLu.


/ Short story. Really short. Sorry. Just wanted to do this.

"Come on, Lucy!"

"You can do it!"

"Please Lucy."

The blonde heard the cheers from her guildmates. They were from the stands, from even the ground coming from her "love rival". A small smile appeared on her face.

The girl knew. She knew it wasn't time to back down.

The two opponents glanced at each other. The tension and hate filled in both of their eyes. Lucy really didn't care for the other girl. She hurt Yukino, and that was now one of Lucy's friends.

Not only that, but Sabertooth has been messing with Fairy Tail for too long! She wasn't going to stand back and go easy on this chick. She really was going to give it her all, or at least try.

"Let's see how long you last." The girl got a small smirk across her face, quickly glancing up at Lucy. "Fairy Tail!"

Lucy wasn't sure what was going on. She just turned her head to see a small light. "What's this…?"

With one hit, the blonde felt a stinging sensation. Or was it more like burning? Either way, the girl let out a sharp scream, her sight going a bit fuzzy.

Lucy had to get one of her keys. One of her spirits could save her from the pain. She quickly moved her shaking hands to where her belt usually would be, only to be disappointed. "What?! My keys are… When did she…?!" Before Lucy could even finish any of her sentences, she got struck again, this one almost knocking her out completely.

Lucy decided to say a nice little thing, hoping Minerva would have a change of heart. Hoping. Praying. That's all she could do for a demon like her. "I won't betray everyone's emotions! That's why i'll never give up."

"She stopped her attacks!"

Lucy smiled as she noticed Natsu along with everyone else smiling at this news. Lucy thought she was safe. That she could relax now. Maybe she didn't disappoint her guild. She turned around, only to not see anything anymore. Completely black. A black world.

All she could feel was heat against her body along with hearing her own screams. Then that was it. She was gone.

* * *

Bandaged and beaten on the bed. She laid there, almost like she was lifeless. She was slowly breathing, but it was a bit surprising from the beating she took.

The blonde heard a bit of noise, squinting her left-brown eye open. She blinked a couple times, trying to get adjusted to the light from the room. "Everyone… I'm sorry…"

"I've lost again…" She mumbled, bringing the blanket up to cover half of her face.

Lucy felt incomplete. Something was missing. Yeah she had most of her guildmates there. But it was something else. She felt like she was missing her other half.

"M-My keys." She mumbled, not wanting anything else but those. The blue exceed gave her a small smile, handing the keys to her. "Thank you so much." A small rosy color filled her cheeks as she snuggled closely to them. She closed her eyes, slowly falling to sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

After awhile, everyone left the room for a bit. Gray let a couple of Lucy's friends go in and spend sometime with her. Erza, Wendy, and of course Natsu didn't want to leave, but they knew they had too.

Three people were in the room, watching her. A guy in a suit with glasses, a girl with short pink hair in a maid uniform, and a large white guy with his stomach showing.

"Virgo." The white guy said softly, running his fingers through his scruffy beard.

"What, Capricorn-san?" The girl blinked her eyes, sitting by the bed of the blonde, of her friend. The pinkette seemed a bit uneasy. She was usually a bit weird and random, but this time, she was on the verge of breaking.

"She'll be fine. She is Layla's daughter after all. She is strong and she is going to get through this." Capricorn sighed as he stood at the feet of the bed. "She'll make it."

Virgo looked down, wiping a tear with the back of her hand. "It sort of feels good to be crying."

"That's a lie."

"Maybe. I usually like being punished. B-But not like this." She mumbled under her breath, enough for the men to hear her. "S-Sorry. I should go back and tell everyone that she is alright. We don't want to drain Lucy's magic now do we?"

"It's only me who is draining the magic." Capricorn spoke softly. "I'm the one who can't leave on free will. I only got out of her by having a serious talk with our king."

"True." Virgo grabbed the blonde's hand, intertwining her fingers with hers. She brought it up to her face, feeling the soft skin of her owner against her cheek.

"I'll stay for a bit longer before heading out. We should really let her rest. I mean, why else would she be holding our keys if she didn't care?"

Virgo noticed something, dropping Lucy's hand slowly. She got from the seat, looking at the other guy standing against the door pane. He had his head down. His hair was falling to cover his eyes and his glasses were making it even more difficult to tell anything.

"Brother?" Virgo slowly walked over, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, noticing the goat-like man shaking his head. Virgo sighed, leaning against Capricorn.

She would never admit it. But Virgo loved Lucy so much. She was her best friend, her owner. Lucy was a brilliant and fun-loving girl, how could she not love her? So this broke Virgo's heart to know she couldn't help her friend at all.

Virgo rested her head on Capricorn, more tears escaping her eyes. He shakily moved his hand to the back of her head, holding her closely. "It's alright, Virgo. Let's go back, alright? Let Leo have his time."

Virgo looked up before she completely disappeared. She noticed her "brother" walking over to the bed, his head still hanging low. But then it became a blur as she went back to the celestial world.

Leo, or as we know him more Loke, went to sit where the pink-haired maiden was previously sitting. His hands and whole body were shaking as he looked at the girl that he cares so deeply about… Almost like she was dying.

He wanted to hold her hand, but knew the excessive shaking would cause her to wake up. So he just looked at her, his hair no longer covering his face. He removed his glasses to reveal puffy-red eyes.

Was Leo the Lion really crying? That can't be?! He isn't capable of love some people say. How is he crying?

* * *

_Leo was in the celestial world like any normal day. He looked over at Virgo and Aries, wondering why they were back so early. "Already back from saving my princess?" He chuckled softly, pushing his glasses up. _

_"Something happened. B-But it's all a blur. Me and Virgo really don't remember much, but Lucy fighting."_

_"She's fine then. Lucy is a strong girl. When she wants one of us to be summoned, she'll get us."_

_"Some girl was punishing her." Virgo spoke._

_Leo should've thought of something, he knew something was wrong. But I guess he didn't trust his instinct. "Like I said. My princess will summon me if she really needs me. Besides, do I really want my suit all wet?" He joked, fixing his tie._

_After awhile, all of the spirit world began to feel weird. Like they just got thrown. "Dammit, Lucy! I am going to kill her if she throws my keys one more-" Aquarius tried to finish, only for them to all fall down on their asses._

_"Something isn't right. Guys, something isn't right!" Leo shouted, stumbling to his feet before he heard something. That scream. That scream was hers. It was his owner's! His friend's! The girl he loves' scream! _

_It was so high-pitched and heart-wrenching, all of the spirits went silent. Leo tried his best to stand, but he felt like something was blocking the keys. He tried getting out repeatedly, only to be awarded with her screams._

_Aries and Lyra began to cry. The guys were trying to stay strong like Scorpio and Capricorn. Aquarius and Virgo were in too much shock to even understand what was going on._

_Leo heard one last scream before he knew it was over. He wanted to get out and kill that bitch! Kill the person who dare do that to his owner! All of the spirits wanted that, but they knew Leo was way worse when it came to Lucy._

_Leo finally got out somehow, unsure of how he did. All he remembered was a small flash of light and burning slightly. Were the keys burned by something? He shrugged it off as he was on the top of the stadium, looking at the screen._

_He saw the blonde in a bathing suit, being held by another girl. The girl with makeup dropped his owner. He wanted to go down and catch her! Be the knight in shining armor like he promised he'd be!_

_Instead he saw Gray and Natsu catching her. He was happy someone caught her, but a bit of jealous rage got him. He told those guys that he was always going to save Lucy and that they don't need to, because Leo will be there._

_He broke promises. He broke the promises of his friends. Leo fell to his knees, punching the ground a couple times, causing his knuckles to start bleeding. Lucy saved him from dying. Saved him from making a stupid mistake. His life is dedicated to hers. But if he wasn't a lazy bastard, she would be fine!_

_Leo couldn't take it anymore as he just sat down, waiting for everyone to leave. It was quite awhile before the crowd and everyone else left. This was his time to do something, right? He couldn't not to anything for his princess!_

_He went down the stadium slowly, noticing something shining from the bottom. He quickly ran down and jumped off from the stands. His feet almost tripped him a couple times, but he knew this was something! _

_The shiny thing stood at the bottom as he finally reached the destination. His hands quickly grabbed at the hot metal. His hands would blister, but he didn't care anymore. He smiled slightly, tears coming down his eyes to his cheeks._

_"Loke?"_

_Leo turned around to notice a blue exceed. The same exceed who teased Lucy and him about their relationship. "I'm sorry, Happy. Can you give these to Lucy?"_

_"Why not you?"_

_"I'm not worthy at the moment. I will visit her later though with some of her other spirits." Leo turned around, but stopped at Happy's words._

_"You mean her friends?"_

_Leo let out a couple more tears before continuing to walk away. He gave a quick wave before he went back to his world._

_"Leo!" Aries shouted, going over to see Loke's hands blistering. "A-Are you alright?!"_

_"I'm fine. But it's all my fault." He didn't look at anyone as he mumbled those words, instead it went silent again._

_Aquarius walked over to Leo, doing something she would never do. "Give us time, please." She pleaded, watching everyone leave the area to give them space._

_"A-Aquarius?" He mumbled, looking up at her. His eyes were filled with tears and you can tell he had a broken heart._

_Aquarius would never admit it, but she wanted kids. This whole time being in the spirit world, they were like her children. Whenever they cried over something, she was always the one to hold them. But no one should know that. _

_Leo never usually cried during his whole life nor does he yell nor does he get heartbroken. But he was just doing all of it at the same time. "It's not fair!" He shouted, tears still coming from his eyes._

_Aquarius wrapped her arms around her "son" and held onto him. She got a handful of his hair and started stroking him. "It's alright. Lucy is alright. If anyone should feel bad. It's me."_

_"W-Why?!"_

_"I was being selfish and left for a date. Some kind of spirit I am, huh?"_

_Leo shook his head, quickly moving back to cry into her shoulder. "Let it out, alright? It's going to get better. We all know you love this girl. Sometimes you love her more than you should. Tell her before she leaves."_

* * *

__"L-Loke?" He heard a small squeak, the girl rustling from under the covers. She turned over to see her lion crying. "What's wrong?"

Loke of course tried to play it off, quickly standing to his feet. "Nothing is wrong! I was acting for a play that is going on in our world. If you want to be invited when it happens."

"I-I don't think i want to miss anymore months of my life." She giggled softly, making Loke smile.

"I think i should go though."

Lucy placed her keys on the dresser next to her, trying to sit up. Loke quickly went over to her, laying her back down. "Rest. You need it."

Lucy blushed slightly. He was so close to her ear and him whispering it sent chill down her spine. "I guess you're right. I'll go to bed right now." She let out a small cough before smiling at him. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure, Lucy." He smiled, realizing his hand was holding hers. He quickly dropped it, making her wince in pain. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine. I'm just hurting and you dropped my hands." She teased him, poking the palm of his hand. "Thank you for the key as well."

Loke blushed slightly, quickly turning around. "Goodbye, Lucy."

"G-Goodbye, Loke."

And he slowly disappeared, leaving Lucy alone in the room. Lucy let out a small sigh, going over to grab her keys. She looked at Leo the Lion's key, twirling it in between her index and middle finger.

She brought the pack closer to her, hugging it tightly. "Thank you all." She slowly closed her brown orbs, drifting to a blissful sleep.

His key the most noticeable since it was the one hanging out from in between her fingers. "Loke."


End file.
